This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors may include terminal assemblies to provide electrical communication between a power source and a compressor motor. The terminal assemblies may include a plug engaged with a terminal block that is fixed to the compressor and enclosed by a cover. In various typical mounting arrangements, vibration may be transmitted between the cover and the plug.